


See You Again

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 03:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18241547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: A/N: Wiz Khalifa - See You Again ft. Charlie Puth





	See You Again

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Wiz Khalifa - See You Again ft. Charlie Puth

Dean sipped his beer, Sam typing on the laptop out of the corner of his eye. His eyes fell as images of Charlie flashed in his mind. It was still so fresh. An open wound that just wouldn’t heal. One year ago to that day was when they saw Charlie in that tub. It haunted his dreams. There’d been nights he drank himself stupid to avoid seeing that.

Charlie morphed to Jo, the tub shifting into that hardware store. A tearful Ellen holding her daughter closely. Flashes of everyone they had lost went through his head. 

_[Charlie Puth:]_  
It’s been a long day without you, my friend  
And I’ll tell you all about it when I see you again  
We’ve come a long way from where we began  
Oh, I’ll tell you all about it when I see you again  
When I see you again  
(Hey)

When they first met her, she had a spunk. She stepped up to the plate to do her part. A part she could have really walked away from this. Could have gone down a different path. He felt the guilt bubble up. Charlie had grown on him. Her smile invaded his mind, her laughter ringing in his ears. He knew better than to get attached, and he had. Nothing ever lasted for hunters. Not love, and certainly not friendships. However, Charlie had seen the big picture, the safety of the human race in peril. At least now when he pictured where she was, he pictured heaven, having a drink with Ellen, Jo, and Bobby. He hoped that they all found each other.

 _[Wiz Khalifa:]_  
Damn, who knew?  
All the planes we flew  
Good things we’ve been through  
That I’ll be standing right here talking to you  
‘Bout another path  
I know we loved to hit the road and laugh  
But something told me that it wouldn’t last  
Had to switch up  
Look at things different, see the bigger picture  
Those were the days  
Hard work forever pays  
Now I see you in a better place (see you in a better place)  
Uh  
How can we not talk about family when family’s all that we got?  
Everything I went through you were standing there by my side  
And now you gon’ be with me for the last ride

There was so much packed into the past year that it didn’t seem real. He felt like he’d wake up at any moment, his phone ringing as she called. She’d tell him about some minor hunt that she’d been on, and this would be all a bad dream. So much had happened, and all he wanted was to sit down with all the people he’d lost, have a cold one, and have a nice long talk. And if they were lucky enough to make it to heaven when they finally died…he’d tell them all of it.

 _[Charlie Puth:]_  
It’s been a long day without you, my friend  
And I’ll tell you all about it when I see you again (I see you again)  
We’ve come a long way (yeah, we came a long way) from where we began (you know we started)  
Oh, I’ll tell you all about it when I see you again (let me tell you)  
When I see you again  
  
(Aah oh, aah oh  
Wooooh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)  
Yeah

Finishing off his beer, he let out a sigh. Who knew would be next? He’d lost Sam too many times. Sam had lost Dean too many times. They would lose more by the time they finally died for good.

Charlie’d become the sister he never wanted, and then the sister he never knew that he needed. While she always had their backs, she was never afraid to tell them like it was. Despite the circumstances of them all coming together, and the lengths of time between visits, she was family. She was a Winchester at heart. She was part of the family, part of the family business, and that was whether she was alive, or hanging out in heaven.

 _[Wiz Khalifa:]_  
First you both go out your way  
And the vibe is feeling strong  
And what’s small turn to a friendship  
A friendship turn to a bond  
And that bond will never be broken  
The love will never get lost (and the love will never get lost)  
And when brotherhood come first  
Then the line will never be crossed  
Established it on our own  
When that line had to be drawn  
And that line is what we reach  
So remember me when I’m gone (remember me when I’m gone)

 _How can we not talk about family when family’s all that we got?_  
Everything I went through you were standing there by my side  
And now you gon’ be with me for the last ride

Dean refused to let them truly die. He’d keep them alive in his heart, no matter how patched together it may be. “Dean?” He looked over to Sam, snapping out of his thoughts. “You okay?” Sam asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Just thinking. I’m getting another beer. You want one?” Dean asked.

Sam shrugged. “Yeah, sure.” He watched Dean walk out, his eyes going back to the computer. Sam knew his brother wasn’t okay, because he wasn’t either. His mind had been thinking of Charlie, as well. Trying to think of any other memory except that motel bathroom, or the hunter’s funeral.

[Charlie Puth:]  
So let the light guide your way, yeah  
Hold every memory as you go  
And every road you take, will always lead you home, home  
It’s been a long day without you, my friend  
And I’ll tell you all about it when I see you again  
We’ve come a long way from where we began  
Oh, I’ll tell you all about it when I see you again  
When I see you again

(Aah oh)  
(Uh)  
(Aah oh)  
(Yeah)  
(Wooooh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)  
(Ya, ya)  
When I see you again  
(Uh)  
See you again  
(Wooooh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)  
(Yeah, yeah, uh-huh)  
When I see you again


End file.
